Locations (Card City Nights)
There are various locations the player may travel to when playing Card City Nights. They start out in "The City" and can travel to different locations indicated with a marker. A pointer shows the next point of interest needed to progress the story Home The starting location. A Hype Snake poster can be seen along with a bomb in reference to Ittle Dew. A frame of the house can also be seen. Streets Outside The streets outside the player's home. Jenny Fox's tail can be seen attached to a car antenna. Schoolyard The yard outside the school (duh). A Lean Boo can be seen acting as a flag along with a bush who is failing. Shame. Classroom The first Legendary Card Holder, Small Boss, can be fought here. A turnip along with a nerdy Jenny play here. The Cave The second boss, Delinquent, can be fought here. There are references to Tippsie along with miniature versions of Incredibly Ugly Statue here. Shopping Mall The shopping mall, Green Crystal provides gossip while Bob sells card duplicates and various playmats for the player to use. There are Jennies, Turnips and Titans shopping. Turnip Corp The home of Business Casual Man and the start of his crime spree involving fish inside drinking fountains. The location is referenced in another title as a stage in [[Slap City|''Slap City]] Turnip Corp Office Business Tycoon can be fought here for a Legendary Card. A portrait of when he was young can be seen hanging up. Hunk Bump Bar The bar is hosted by Manicorn with Strongman and Father Russia of Space Hunk lifting in the background. If this is too macho you can break the glass for emergency mustache. A Legendary Card can be acquired here. This location is used in 'Slap City' as a stage. Hunk Bunk Bar Outside The Outside of the bar is guarded by Bouncer Science Lab The Science Lab. The Alchemy Function can be performed here. A poster of Ittle Dew being a bonehead can also be admired. Science Lab Back New cards are created here, I guess. A Legendary Card can be won by CyberMaster Skate Park Who is this 'Crab'''? Bear Mine A Bear Mine in reference to Bear Miner. House on Wheels Another Legendary Card can be won by Explosive Woman. References to Catsrike and gold bricks from Garden Gnome Carnage can be seen. House on Wheels Front Everything is on friggin wheels. Alley A buncha thugs hang out here with the background littered with Sad Trash. Seems there's a wanted poster as well. Battle Stadium There's a hype audience here. A legendary card can be won here in a tournament that requires the player to win multiple opponents in a row Big Chest Casino The player can travel here early on to face Impatient Dealer for coins. The swordfish here is made out of wood. Big Chest Casino Backroom A picture of The Castle in Ittle Dew can be seen hanging on the wall. The whole town is in viewing distance from the window symbolizing the endless pursuit of power and man's need to climb ever higher to extend their control over all of civilization... or it's just for scenery. Rival's Room The home of Little Dude. It only becomes selectable to visit once the game's story mode is complete. Category:Card City Nights Category:Card City Nights Locations